Faceless
by MrSplendorMan
Summary: This is a highschool AU, every character that I mention is around 18. The creepypasta's have a human form, and their monster form.
1. Prologe

**WARNING: This is a highschool AU, every character that I mention is around 18. The creepypasta's have a human form, and their monster form, no flames and hate or I'll just end it.**

**Feedback welcome *smiles.***

* * *

**This is a prologue it's quite short.**

**Jessica's POV:**

I finished packing all of my remaining things in my large orange suitcase, making sure that you had everything I needed. I heard a car horn outside.

"Must be Aunt Kathy..." I muttered to myself.

I ran downstairs and opened the front door. Aunt Kathy was in her car, her daughter Amberlyn was in the front passenger seat. I ran out to them, putting my suitcase in the trunk and sliding in the back seat.

"Hey Jess." Amberlyn and Kathy said at the same time.

"Hi." I forced a smile. This wasn't exactly a celebration...

As Kathy drove down the road, I took one last look at my home. I allowed only one tear to form before I brushed it away and turned on my ipod. This was going to be a four hour drive. At some point I had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I awoke to someone poking my arm.

"Wake up Jessica... were here?" Amberlyn handed me my suitcase as I sleepily followed them into the house. It was rather large, with glossy wood floors, a tall staircase, a swimming pool, and even a game room with a 56 inch flat screen Tv.

I had remembered visiting here when I was little.

"Amber, show Jessica her room." Kathy said, walking into the kitchen.

Amberlyn just nodded and led me up the staircase and down a long hallway. She pointed to the door at the end of the hall. "That's your room."

I opened the door and saw a rather pretty looking bedroom. One wall was white, and the others were deep sea blue. There was a laptop computer on a desk and a printer. I looked to my left and saw a large, soft looking bed with blue sheets.

"Wow.. this room is nice..." I smiled, Putting my suitcase next to the bed. I noticed there was a window next to my bed. I walked over to it and looked out.

In the backyard was... woods?

"That's Evergreen woods..." Amberlyn said. "Nobody goes in there really?"

"I see..." I muttered. The woods really were "Evergreen".

"You can unpack now... Tira is making dinner."

"Who's Tira?" I asked, completely unaware of who that was.

"Tira is our housemaid?" Amber said as if it were obvious. When she spoke, she sounded like some of her sentences were questions.

Amberlyn left the room. Leaving me with my large orange suitcase.

I sat down on my new bed and unzipped it. The first thing I saw was the picture of me, my mum, and dad at Pink Pig Amusement Park. We were all smiling huge smiles and eating cotton candy. I was only 10 when this picture was taken.

"Mom... Dad..." I sniffed as tears streamed down my face.

It had only been two weeks since they were killed. I remembered all to vividly the live video on the news. I watched as the plane they were in had crashed, Right at that moment. Aunt Kathy had tried to cover my ears but it was too late, as the news reporter listed all of the names of the passengers... My parents names were on that list...

Now I was forced to live with my Aunt Kathy and Amberlyn.

I placed the photo next to the laptop and continued to unpack.

I placed my pants, shirts and underclothes in the dresser drawers and put my shoes and dresses in the closet.

After about an hour, I heard Amber's voice on the intercom that was next to the desk.

"Time to eat."

I headed downstairs and into the dining room, Where Amber and Kathy were sitting. I took a seat across form them as Tira put a plate of Fish and Chips in front of me.

"This is... my favorite..." I smiled, taking a bite.

"That's why we made it? Because we all like it too." Amberlyn smiled.

"So... Both of you will be starting school soon." Kathy said. "Be sure to help her out Amber."

"Got it."

After I finished eating, I asked Kathy if I could take a walk. She said yes.

After grabbing a sweater and slipping on my old black converses, I headed out the front door. I realized that I really didn't get a good look at the area surrounding the house. It was all...

Woods...

The house was surrounded by trees and greenery. It was quite beautiful actually. The nearest house was far from this one, giving the house peaceful isolation and plenty of space. I paused, looking at the dark, ominous woods behind the mansion.

It was almost... calling to me...


	2. HIM

**Jessica's POV:**

I tried to shake the feeling, but I just couldn't.

I found myself walking into the woods. It was surprisingly dark and cold.

Crickets chirped noisily all around me, my feet crunching over dead leaves and snapping trees. I heard a rustling noise and a flash of something white, but I just thought it was a bird. Continuing deeper into the woods, I started to feel like I was being watched.

I stopped in front of a lard cedar tree, and sat down underneath it. I trailed my fingers in the soft dirt absentmindedly, Humming to myself. I felt a strange sense of freedom and peace unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I remembered a song that my mother used to sing to me before I went to sleep, when I was a child. It was a strange song and I didn't know what the words meant, but I still loved to sing it. I closed my eyes.

"Come Little One,

No need to fear

You must know

That I am near.

Come Little one,

No need to run

You will have so much fun.

Through the forest you go,

Though you never will know

All the thing you imagine are true...

I don't mean to frighten You.

Come Little One

No need to cry,

I will teach you to fly.

Come Little One

This much is true,

I do truly love you.

I opened my eyes and I saw a figure quickly running through the trees.

"H-hey!" I called.

But whoever this was.

They were gone.

I stood up and dusted myself off. Heading back towards home. It was already dark.

I headed up to my room, changing into your green pajamas and sliding into my bed. It was quite soft.

I peeked out of the window next to my bed and stared out into the dark woods that I had been in less than an hour ago.

I caught a glimpse of something. Someone was standing there... only...

They had no face...

"What the..." I rubbed my eyes. When I looked again.

It had vanished.

"Maybe I'm just tired." I yawned.

* * *

The next day I awoke feeling strange.

I showered and dressed in a Lavender shirt and grey faded skinny jeans. I combed out my red, curly Hair and headed downstairs. Amberlyn and Aunt Kathy was in the living room, watching TV.

"Morning, Jessica." Amber said.

Good Morning." I smiled. Tira came out of the kitchen and handed me a pop-tart.

"Thanks." I took a bite.

Tira just nodded and went back into the kitchen.

I sat down and watched TV with Amber and Kathy for a while.

"Can I go for a walk?" I asked.

Kathy nodded. "Sure, Try not to go too far okay?"

I slipped on my silver gladiator sandals and headed outside, deciding to skip the visit to the woods.

Instead I walked casually down the sidewalk. There were people walking around, dressed as if they were either celebrities or millionaires, which they probably was.

I saw the school that Amber had said that I would be attending.

It was huge, with a fountain, football field, tennis court, and even a rooftop garden. I was completely absorbed by the elegant simplicity of the school that I didn't even notice the sidewalk I was on had turned into steps.

I tripped on the first step and I fell forward. I hardly had anytime to yell before I felt someone holding me up.

I stood, still holding on to the persons arm.

"Thank you." I smiled gratefully.

"No problem."

I looked up and saw the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen.

He had long honey brown hair and blue eyes. He flashed a white smile.

"You alright?" He motioned to the fact that I was still latched onto his arm.

I blushed, releasing his arm. "Oh- S-sorry... Yeah I'm fine... Thanks again."

He just looked at me, A curious look on his face.

"You new here? I've never seen you before."

"Yeah.. I just moved here" I shrugged.

"Cool... I'm Jeff, By the way."

* * *

**Semi-spoiler- That cute guy is-**

**ya'll probably already know.**

**I always try to keep throwing him in all my stories!**

**He's just so cute!**

**Sorry for the short chapter: Bye!**


	3. Cheeky little sht

"Nice to meet you Jeff." I smiled, This guy was unbelievably gorgeous.

"I'm Jessica" I said.

"Are you going to that school over there?" He pointed to the school that I saw earlier.

"Yeah, me and my cousin Amberlyn are going there."

Jeff thought for a moment. "You mean Amberlyn Fitzgerald? The one who lives in the mansion near Evergreen woods?"

"Yup, that's my cousin. I live there with her." I replied.

"Oh, Your parents too?" He looked completely absorbed in the conversation.

"No uh... My parents died in a plane crash a few weeks ago." I frowned, Bad memories flooding back into my mind. Jeff must have sensed my sadness.

"Wow... mine did too... They were killed I mean... So did my brother..." He looked as if he were about to cry. "I live with my friends.

You'll probably see them when you come to school."

"Oh... I'm really sorry...for you loss" I said.

Jeff looked down at his cell phone. "Whoops... I gotta get going... It's uh... getting late."

"Oh okay... See ya!" I smiled.

"Later Jessie!" Jeff sped down the sidewalk.

I turned in the opposite direction and headed towards home, passing Evergreen woods.

I turned and entered the woods, making my way to the same tree that I sat under yesterday. I just sat idly for a few minutes before I started to dose off.

I snapped back to reality when I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me, I spun around quickly and came face to face with well... no face...

It was abnormally tall, With no facial features and a suit and tie. I gasped, unable to move, The creature flinched, then disappeared.

My heart fluttered, I was pleasantly disturbed by this strange creature...

I wasn't dreaming... This was... real...

I dusted the dirt off of my jeans and headed back to the house. Amberlyn was sitting in the living room, texting on her cell phone. She looked up at me and her eyes lit up.

"Hey Jessica! I gotta tell you something."

I quickly went over to the sofa and sat next to her. "What's up?"

"I think... I'm... in love!" Her face was practically a tomato.

"With who?"

"His name's Ben .. He's so sweet!"

"That's nice Amber... Where did you meet him?"

"At school... We started talking and... He says he likes me!" She squeaked, holding up her phone, At the top of the screen was the name BEN and below it was multiple text messages with hearts in them.

I smiled and stood up, heading to my bedroom, School started tomorrow. At least Jeff seemed nice, maybe I would have friends after all...

But...

What was that thing I saw in the woods?

* * *

I awoke to my alarm clock beeping, smashing my hand on the off button I slipped out of bed and into the shower. I had decided my first outfit the night before,

A dirty light grey V-neck T-shirt and Black skinny jeans, Silver hoop earrings And Tardis Blue Converses. I combed out my hair hair. And grabbed my backpack. I headed downstairs and went into the kitchen. Amberlyn was standing next to the breakfast bar, eating toast. She looked...

Awesome...

She had on a green silk mini dress, gold sparkly gladiator heels with matching stud earrings, and chunky wooden bracelets. Her long blond hair was wavy and fell over on shoulder.

She smiled brilliantly spinning in a circle.

"Sooooo how do I look?"

"Wow Amber you look cool!" I smiled, Amberlyn was always stylish.

"Ready to go?" She asked, picking up her gold designer purse and heading for the door.

I grabbed a pop-tart from the table and followed Amber.

"So... When's the bus coming?" I asked

Amberlyn looked at me like I had just escaped prison.

"Uh... we have a driver?"

Sure enough a shiny black car drove up and the window rolled down, A young man peeked his head out. "Good morning Miss Amberlyn and Miss Jessica."

"Hello Solomon." Amberlyn said nonchalantly, opening the car door and sliding in, I got in too and sat next to her.

"Remember Jessica" This school is pretty crazy, be careful. But you're pretty cool so I'm sure that you will make tons of friends."

_"What would I do without your support Amber?"_ I thought.

After a few short minutes, the car pulled up to the school. Me and Amber slipped out of the car and Solomon drove away.

"Welcome to Adrington Academy." Amber said.

"Wow... its... awesome..."

Students were already heading into the school, Some of them were dressed with similar attire to Amber's, While others dressed like me... Ordinary, but cool.

"Oh... by the way... here's your schedule and list of classes, I gotta get going, See you at lunch and good luck!" Amberlyn skidded off to meet a group of girls who all looked like they had stepped out of Seventeen Magazine.

I entered the school and began searching for my first class.

Maths, room 146, Mr. Edwards.

I wandered the Maths hallway until I reached Room 146. I walked in and immediately all eyes were on me. A tall middle aged man with a receding hairline stood and walked over to me, he wore a grey suit and a blue tie.

"Ah yes... You must be our new student Miss Jessica correct?"

"Um...Y-yes sir..." I replied, nervous from all the attention drawn to me.

"Welcome to Adrington Academy, and welcome to Maths. I'm Mr. Edwards."

"Nice t-to meet you."

"You can have a seat there between Miss Anderson and Mr. Slenderman."

He pointed to the empty desk between a girl with piercing violet eyes and long dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and a boy with shiny black hair and evergreen colored eyes. He wore a black suit and tie and was staring right at me.

_"My gawd hes cute..." I_ thought.

"Okay..." I took a seat, immediately the girl turned to me and smiled.

"Hey new girl. I'm Jane... nice to meet you. And that's my friend Dante over there." She pointed to the boy next to me, who was now staring out the window.

"Hello... I'm Jessica."

"I could show you around... since you're new and stuff... Come to think of it... Wanna eat lunch at my table?"

"Sure." I smile, glad to make a new friend this early.

Finally the boy, Dante turned to me. "Nice to meet you." He had a slight German accent.

After Math I wandered again through the hallways, since Jane didn't have the next class with me.

"Next up English class ro-"

I suddenly felt my head hit a locker.

"So... You're the new loser huh?" A feminine voice cooed. I saw a girl with red hair and A purple dress glaring at me with hatred. Her elbow pinned me painfully to the locker.

I of course, tried to be as friendly as possible without ripping this girls hair out.

I didn't want to get suspended on my first day at a new school.

"Back off me please." I said through clenched teeth.

The girl snickered but released me. knocking my books out my hand, and clicking her heels down the hallway. I sighed and got on my knees to pick up my books.

"Need a little help there love?" I heard someone say in a thick British accent.

I looked up and saw a boy, he wore a green tight fitting t-shirt with white sleeves, white jeans and brown boots. His golden hair was partially covered by a green beanie and his blue-green eyes were cheerful. To be honest he looked quite stylish.

"Thanks..." I smiled, grateful for the help.

"That girl was Alisson Bayheart, She such a bloody- Nevermind that... You're the new girl right?"

I nodded. "Yeah... I'm Jessica."

"Oh I heard about you! My names Ben."

my eyes lit up. "You wouldn't happen to know Amberlyn Fitzgerald would you?"

Ben smiled brightly. "Yeah, That's my girl- um... my close friend... anyway, how do you know her?"

"I'm her cousin." I replied.

"Well isn't that something? Well I'm afraid I must be going. See you around." Ben handed me my books and headed off down the hallway.

I entered English class in room 149. A young woman with a short blond haircut was writing something on the board, her attention turned towards me.

"Hmm... You must be Jessica." Her voice sounded very monotone. "You may have a seat next to next to Timothy and Jason."

I nodded and sat in the empty desk between a shy looking boy with the most beautiful face I'd ever seen and a guy with long blond hair and brown eyes.

The unbelievably gorgeous boy turned to me and smiled shyly.

"H-hello... You must be Jessica."

"Uh-huh... That's me." I smiled back.

"I'm Tim." The boy turned back to face the teacher.

I turned to my left and saw that the guy with the blond hair was staring me up and down. "Hey beautiful... You new here?"

"Uh... yeah I'm new here."

"Names' Jason... You must be Jessicaaa-."

The boy continues to find moments to flirt with me, and it was starting to get annoying...

"So... Maybe we should hang sometime... huh gorgeous?" Jason asked as I was leaving class.

"I don't know..." I looked down the hallway and saw Dante walking In my direction. He was more attractive then I thought. My gaze caught his as his face turned red. He quickly turned the corner out, of sight.

I manage to slip past Jason and head towards the Cafeteria.


	4. Dante?

I sped down the hallway toward the Cafeteria, thankful to get away from Jason. I walked through the door that said: Cafe, and nearly passed out...

The cafeteria was... awesome! Round tables different colors were filled with loud students eating what looked like food I would find at a five star restaurant in New York City. There was even music playing

I saw Jane walking towards me.

"Hey Jess. Lets go to my table." She grabbed my arm and pulled me to a table next to a window, sitting there was Ben, Tim, Jeff and Dante, and another guy.

I sat between Jane and Jeff, to her insisting.

"Hey good to see you." Jeff smiled.

"Hi." I waved at him and everyone at the table.

"This is Tim, and B-" Jane started.

"I'm Sam" The boy with dazzling blue hair said giving a polite nod.

"We already met her." Everyone but Sam said in unison.

"Cool then. Since no introductions now need to be made... Lets go get something to eat!"

Everyone stood and entered the lunch line, except Ben and Dante.

"Don't worry about us, we already ate." Dante said.

The food was unreal... I decided to get a KFC Meal deal and a Starbucks coffee. They even had an Ice Cream parlor and Smoothie hut. Jane had gotten a sub and grape soda, Tim had gotten pizza, fries, and a Pina-Colada smoothie, and Jeff had gotten Buffalo wings and lemonade. The three of us returned to the table to see Amberlyn sitting next to Ben. Dante looked bored as ever but his evergreen colored eyes seem to light up after I sat down.

Amberlyn looked at me and smiled. "Hey Jess This is Ben, The guy I was telling you about?"

I nodded. "Yup we already met."

She hugged Ben then stood to leave. "Gotta get going... See you guys around!"

She skittered over to a table on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Sooo Jessica... Tell us about yourself." Jane said.

"Um.. well... I just moved here... I live with my cousin Amberlyn Fitzgerald-"

"Oh did your parents move here too?" Ben asked, Jeff face-palmed and Dante just awkwardly looked at his hands.

"Uh no... My parents... died a few weeks ago in a plane crash..."

Everyone at the table went still...

"Oh my apologies... I didn't know-"

"Um... anyway Jess What do you like to do?" Jane interrupted.

"I like to sing..." I started, noticing that Dante was staring at me as if he was completely mesmerized by my words.

"And uh... I like to walk in the woods..."

"Which woods?" Tim asked.

"Evergreen Woods... Behind my house..."

Everyone eyes now shifted to Dante, who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Is that so...?" Jane asked, but she directed her words mostly at Dante.

After lunch was over I threw away my tray and headed towards my next class.

Chemistry, Room 137, Mr. Langston.

I had forgotten about my locker!

At the top right corner of my paper it said:

Locker no. A457 Combination 24-40-8

I searched each locker until I reached A457. I was just about to try the combination when a hand pressed on my locker, It was Jason's.

"So... How about you and me hang out after school?"

~Dante's POV~

_"Dang it... Now everyone knows that Jessicas is the girl I've been talking about... Awkward..."_

I turned the corner to go to my next class Chemistry, Room 137, Mr. Langston. When I saw Jessica being followed by that Jason guy again... She had no idea how much of a dirt bag he really was... He's already had seven girlfriends this past semester (among other things). Hopefully she could handle it...

Wait a second-

~Jess' POV~

"Uh... Thanks but... I already have plans after school with Jane..." I said.

Jason laughed. "Don't tell me you hang out with those freaks."

"They're not freaks!" I protested.

But Jason didn't want to hear it. "Listen, Jane is annoying, Tim is a loser, Ben dresses like a girl. Jeff thinks hes so beautiful and that Dante guy has the same name as the tall faceless sicko who kidnaps little children, plus he dresses like him!"

"Shut up!" I growled. "Don't talk about them like that."

Jason just snickered, grabbed my arm painfully, and pulled me closer to him, making me very uncomfortable.

"I'm way better than those-"

Suddenly Jason's head went slamming into the locker, he released my arm and I took a step back. Dante was holding Jason against the locker.

"You leave Jessica alone" he growled in a low voice. Jason tried to swing at him but Dante just ducked effortlessly and punched him in the stomach. Jason fell to the floor cursing. Dante walked over to me.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah... thanks..."

"That Jason guy is a jerk so you might wanna steer clear of him."

_"Wow... he has such pretty eyes..."_

"Can I walk you to your next class?" Dante asked, his cheeks were turning red.

"That would be nice thanks." I smiled.

Me and Dante walked down the hallway until we stopped in front of room 137.

I just realized that you never told Dante what my next class was.

"How did you...?"

Dante just smiled. "We have the same Chemistry class."

The two of us walked in together. To my pleasant surprise, Mr. Langston sat me and Dante next to each other. But of course... Alisson was sitting right behind me.

"Heyyy Dante... I see your looking cute as ever..." She cooed.

Dante just shrugged. "Hello Alisson."

Alisson turned to me. "Hello loser." Her voice like stone compared to the voice she used with Dante.

I just sighed and continued to work. I caught Dante looking at me quite a few times.

_"Ohmygod... do I like Dante?" I_ thought.

Dante just smiled at me shyly... As if he heard what I thought.

But...

That couldn't be possible...

Right?


	5. What's going on?

Much needed update ... :)

Same POV as always.

* * *

I walked home by myself, Amberlyn wanted to go out with her friends after school and Dante, Jeff, Jane, Tim, and BEN, left rather early.

_'They're a nice group. I'm glad I made friends on the first day.' I_ thought, ringing the doorbell to the mansion's front door. Tira opens it and lets me in.

"Hey Jess! How was your first day?" Aunt Kathy asks. She was sitting on the living room sofa watching the news.

I smiled. "It was nice. I made a lot of friends."

I headed up to my bedroom, tossing my backpack on the floor and diving onto my bed.

I grabbed the Tv remote and turned on the Tv, flipping idly through the seemingly limitless channels.

Suddenly my phone began ringing. I checked the caller I.D.

It was Amberlyn.

I pressed the answer button and held the phone up to my ear.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Jess?"

"What's up Amber?"

"Nothin' much, just wanted to make sure you got home alright."

"That's nice of you, Yeah I'm fine." I chuckled.

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of hours. Ciao."

*Click*

I smiled. I was grateful to have such a considerate cousin to live with.

I watched Adventure Time for a while before getting bored, and being in the mood to sing in the woods again, so I stood up and slipped on my converses, heading downstairs and towards the front door.

"Hey Aunt Kathy, I'm gonna go take a walk." I said, opening the front door.

"Okay, just be be careful." She replied.

I stepped outside, It was already nighttime.

It had grown very dark, and the cool wind whipped through my hair.

I ignored a faint feeling of uneasiness as I walked on.

I headed down the hill behind the mansion until I reached the woods. They looked darker and more ominous then I had remembered.

Heading to the large oak tree I had sung under before, I sat down and began to sing:

Some say love

It is a river,

That drowns the tender reed,

Some say love

it is a razor,

That leaves your soul to bleed.

I stopped singing when I saw a strange, eerie blue light, coming from deeper in the forest, and a faint voice.

The voice sounded like wailing and screaming.

I stood, walking in the direction of the blue light.

That's when I heard it.

"AHHHHH!"

That voice.

It sounded like Dante's.

I broke into a sprint, dodging the trees and roots threatening to trip me, not stopping until I reached a bush.

I looked over, and gasped at what I saw.

Dante was on the ground, writhing in pain and screaming.

He seemed a lot taller than he was at school, and sprouting out of his back...

were black tendrils.

I felt my blood run cold, and I heard my head pulsing.

I stepped out from behind the bush, taking a few steps towards Dante, who was still screaming.

His once evergreen eyes turning a sickly gray color.

"DANTE!" I yelled, snapping him out of his hysterics.

The blue light faded slowly, and Dante looked around in confusion.

He suddenly spotted me, a look of sheer terror in his eyes.

"J-Jessica? W-what are you-" He stopped, struggling to stand on his feet, and shaking his head in denial.

He walked towards me, staggering and gasping.

His eyes had become bloodshot and on his hands and shirt...

was blood...

I back away slowly, completely freaked out.

I began hyperventilating and shaking.

"D-Dante? W-why are those things c-coming out of your back? What's g-going on?" I asked, beginning to panic.

"J-Jessica... Y-you shouldn't have come h-here..." He coughed and clutched his throat.

"Your bleeding a-and those things..." I stammered, pointing to him.

I stepped back again, tripping over a tree root.

I fell to the ground and looked up in fear as Dante kneeled down close to me, grabbing ahold of one of my ankles to prevent me from running away.

I tried to scream but one of Dante's hands shot out and clamped over my mouth, silencing me.

Dante just sighed.

"Geez Jess, I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't want to h-have to do this..."

Dante slowly let go of my ankle and reached his hand out.

I froze, completely traumatized.

"Mmmphh!" I tried to scream but my voice was muffled by one of Dante's hands.

His other hand came in contact with my temple, and a strange feeling enveloped me.

My ears were filled with a loud static-like sound, and my heartbeat slowed.

My body went limp as I felt to the floor.

And everything went black.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! :D


	6. Thanks MR Slenderman

Same POV as always!

* * *

*Beep!* *Beep!* Beep!*

"Mmmmmhhh..." I groaned sitting up to turn off my morning alarm.

Suddenly a wave of confusion hit me. Like...

_Like I was forgetting something important_.

I jumped out of bed and looked around, my Tv was still on, playing early morning cartoons.

"Oh wait... Thats right. I fell asleep..." I muttered, heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

I dressed in a simple black hoodie with the words 'Make Pasta Not War' on it and faded blue jeans.

I brushed my hair but stopped abruptly when I looked at myself in the mirror.

_I was so pale..._

I shook my head and grabbed my backpack

Walking down the stairs I began to feel lightheaded.

Amberlyn was already dressed in a lavender silk top, a plaid skirt, and gray flats.

She spotted me, a look of concern on her face.

"You alright Jess? You look washed out." She frowned. "You want some of my makeup?"

"N-no... I'm fine. I'm just really sleepy." I muttered, following Amberlyn out the front door, where Solomon was waiting in the car. Even he gave me weird looks.

When the car drove on, I looked at the woods behind the house, flinching and holding my head when a sharp stabbing pain shot across my temple.

School wasn't any better...

I tried to ignore the stares and points in my direction.

"What happened to her?"

"Is she okay?"

"Dude she looks like all the life was sucked out of her!"

I lit up a little when I saw my friend Jane run up to me, as soon as she saw me, her eyes widened, her mouth agape.

Before I could protest, she grabbed my arm, and drug me into the girls bathroom.

"What happened to you?" She asked, her voice laced with worry.

"Nothing Jane, I'm just really exhausted..."

"You sure? You didn't forget to eat yesterday did you?" She insisted.

"No I... I don't really remember yesterday... I was watching Tv and..."

Jane frowned, she grabbed my wrist, placing two fingers where my pulse can be felt.

"Lemme check your pulse, You look like a corp-"

She froze, and paled. Her eyes were wide and sweat droplets formed on her forehead.

"You... y-you...' She tried to speak but was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey Jane! You in there?" The voice was male.

"Y-Yeah! I'll be out in a second Jack!" She yelled back. She looked into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-nothing Jess... I'll tell you later, There's someone I want you to meet."

I followed her out the bathroom and she stopped in front of a boy I had never seen before.

He had silky chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a plain navy hoodie and blue jeans.

He wore thin rimmed glasses and had his hands in his hoodie pockets casually.

"Hey Jack. Here's Jessica. The girl I wanted you to meet." Jane said pointing to me.

"Sup?" The boy asked, nodding in my direction.

"This is Jack. He wasn't here to meet you yesterday because he was... um... sick."

"Nice to meet y-"

"Ello." I heard a familiar British accent behind me.

Ben was standing behind the three of us.

When he looked at me his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Bloody he- *ahem* ... Is this how pale you are without makeup?" He asked.

I frowned. "I don't wear makeup.

Just then, Tim, Jeff and Dante walked up to the group.

Dante looked rather sullen.

"Hey Jess. Good to see ya." Jeff smiled brightly, but then he frowned. "Er..."

"U-uh... Jess... Why are you so pale?" Tim asked, in his normal soft-spoken voice.

Dante said nothing, but looked away, avoiding my eyes.

"What is it with you guys? I'm not sick, and I'm not naturally pale! Would somebody just pl- aghnnn!"

I gripped my head as another wave of intense pain whipped through my head.

Everyone stared at me in complete shock.

Jane turned to me. "What happened to you last night? Can't you remember?"

"No..." I frowned, completely confused by all of this. It felt like my brain was missing a part.

Ben walked closer to me and took my hands.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dante flinch and swear under his breath.

"Try to remember love... I tried this before and I think its worth a try, Think really hard okay?"

I nodded and tried to focus on my memory.

That's when it came to me.

I remembered singing in the woods.

I remembered the blue light.

I remembered the screaming.

And...

I remembered seeing Dante...

Ben suddenly let go of my hands and glared at Dante.

"You little wanker..." He muttered under his breath.

"I-I remember going in the woods and singing.. then I heard screaming and saw a blue light. I saw Dante he-"

I became overwhelmingly lightheaded as my knees buckled and I fell.

Jane managed to hold me up.

"What's the matter with Jess?" Tim asked.

"Yeah man... She looks like a vampire bit her." Jeff agreed

Jane sighed and felt my pulse once more, just to be sure. She glared at Dante.

"Well... Ninety percent of her soul is missing, thanks to Mr. Slenderman over there."


End file.
